


The Cake

by cyenakarma



Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyenakarma/pseuds/cyenakarma
Summary: Loki is jealous that Emeryn spents all her time with Steve now.So he decides to finally get answers.





	The Cake

Not that he would ever admit it. But this woman had caught his attention.  
And with ever hour, every mission, every week they spent together this interest grew and transformed into so much more.  
Of course she didn´t know about it. No one did.  
He would never show so much vulnerability. He spent as much time with her as was possible without arousing suspicion. He was happy with that.  
At least until her friendship with Steve Rogers deepened and she spent more and more time with him.  
He managed to swallow his jealousy. Told himself it didn´t matter, for the daily hours of the magical exercises belonged to him alone.   
Today he awaited the afternoon time full of impatience. He hadn´t seen Emeryn all day. She had barricaded herself with Steve in the kitchen and nobody was allowed to come in. But now it was time for the exercises.  
Loki closed his book and knocked on the kitchen door.   
“Emeryn? It´s time for the magic exercises.”  
Wild whispers followed from the other side of the wood. Seconds later the door opened a crack, Emeryn slipped through and immediately closed it behind her again.  
Loki arched a brow, but said nothing about it. “Are you ready?”  
From the contrite expression on her face he got a very bad feeling in his stomach. “I´m sorry, Loki. Can we skip it for once today? This …”, she pointed her thumb back towards the kitchen, “ …takes longer than I thought. And it´s got to be done by tomorrow! So …”, she trailed off and looked at him almost pleadingly.  
He felt something hardening in his chest. His eyes turned dark. “Suit yourself”, he snapped, turned on his heel and marched back to his book. Should she do whatever she wanted.  
Cancel their lessons do to mysterious things in the kitchen with Steve Rogers? Alright! Why not. He didn´t care.  
He sulked for exactly 30 minutes. Then he heard Steve leave the kitchen.  
Emeryn called after him, Loki heard something about *flour*. Then he was gone, left the tower in the elevator.  
And Loki had an idea. As always, he had to do it himself. Seconds later he had taken the shape of Captain America. Then he conjured up a few packs of flour, waited a few seconds and knocked on the kitchen door. “It´s me”, he shouted with Steve´s voice, whereupon she turned the lock and he could enter.  
The kitchen looked like a battlefield. Egg shells lay around, dirty containers were stacked in the sink and the work surfaces were stained with traces of dough and cream. The large pile of flour in a corner next to the sink on the floor was probably the reason for Steve´s sudden departure.  
The oven was active and a bowl with ingredients beside the hand mixer was already finished.  
From the looks of it, they were busy making something.  
“I´ve got the flour”, he said and lifted up the packs, as if to prove it.  
Emeryn awaited him with a frowned forehead and hands covered in groceries. “That was quick.”  
He just raised his shoulders a bit. He wouldn´t be able to explain that to her.  
“Doesn´t matter anyway.” She waved at him. “Give me the flour so we can move on.”  
Asking her now what she was actually doing was probably a bad move. And Steve would be back soon. So he had to hurry.  
“Emeryn”, he said when he put the flour next to her on the countertop. “I need to talk to you.”  
She looked up at him and wiped her hands on a towel. “Of course. What´s the matter, Cap?”  
Loki pretended to have a hard time talking about it. “I - so, have I ever told you how much I love you?”  
“Äh.” She blinked in confusion. “No? What are you talking about?”  
“I´ve loved you for a long time”, Loki confessed in Steve´s body. “At first I didn´t get it, just thought it was interest in your powers. But it´s not. Not any more. I can only hope that you return my feelings.”  
She stared at him astonished. “What? But”, she stammered. “Steve. What are you talking about? Did you lie to me when you said you´d help me with Loki?”  
Now the surprise was on his side. “What?”  
“What?!” She took a step back. “You were the one who told me to finally tell him about it! That´s why we´re making all this fuss. A cake, along with all my undisguised feelings for his birthday. That was your idea! And besides”, now she squinted her eyes. “Wait a minute. What about Bucky? Until yesterday there was no other topic. What´s going on?”  
Loki hadn´t really listened after the sentence with the cake. “You´re baking a cake for me?”, he stammered perplexed. “For my birthday?”  
“For your -?” Now it dawned on her. “Loki? Is that you?”  
With a green glimmer Steve´s illusion disappeared and Loki was himself again. “You´re baking a cake for me?”, he asked again and stepped closer so he could look down on her. She didn´t back down and stared at him.  
“Well, at least I´m trying”, she murmured, a little overwhelmed by the turn of events. “I hope you brought me real flour. Otherwise, we can forget it.”  
He grinned. “It is.”  
“Then you get a cake for your birthday.”  
“My birthday hasn´t been celebrated in a long time. Also, very few have the information about the exact date.”  
“I´ve been working Thor off to tell me. Not that hard, really.”  
“He always was a nasty little chattertale.”  
“Tattletale. The human word is tattletale.”  
“Do you always have to correct me?”  
“Only if you´re incorrect.”  
“Emy.” Suddenly he was serious. “Why are you making me a cake?”  
She sighed and wrung the towel in her hands. “That´s what I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow, moron. With cake. Just in case you don´t like the fine print.”  
His brow rose expectantly. “What´s that?”  
She stuck her tongue out. “The cake isn´t ready yet.”  
“You should go to work then. I don´t like waiting.”  
“And I don´t like baking. But I´m doing it for you. Should make you think.”  
He tilted his head. “Very well. I´ll wait.”  
She smiled. “Very good. And then we´ll also talk about why you thought this masquerade was necessary.”  
“I would rather not.”  
He turned around and went for the door.  
She just laughed. “We´ll do it anyway. And, Loki?” He turned around one more time and she winked at him. “I look forward to tomorrow.”  
He turned crimson red and marched out.


End file.
